


Dr Doom [!Art]

by DarthBloodOrange (DepressingGreenie)



Series: Banned Together Bingo [18]
Category: Marvel 616
Genre: Art, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:08:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29080635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DarthBloodOrange
Summary: For the Banned Together Bingo 2020 (Gen Card) prompt“Clever Criminals” [G4]Interpretation of Prompt:I drew Dr Doom, who is considered to be Marvel's smartest villain.... I drew this a 4 in the morning, super tired. I though it looked great. Satisfied, I went to sleep. When I saw what a drew when I woke, I was somewhat horrified. It's... kind of creepy? But I think it has an odd charm to it. So I decided to keep it.This is my first attempt at drawing Dr Doom...
Series: Banned Together Bingo [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2122326
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10
Collections: Banned Together Bingo 2020





	Dr Doom [!Art]

**Author's Note:**

> For the Banned Together Bingo 2020 (Gen Card) prompt [ “Clever Criminals” [G4]](https://i.imgur.com/VpCjsis.jpg)
> 
> **Interpretation of Prompt:** I drew Dr Doom, who is considered to be Marvel's smartest villain.
> 
> ... I drew this a 4 in the morning, super tired. I though it looked great. Satisfied, I went to sleep. When I saw what a drew when I woke, I was somewhat horrified. It's... kind of creepy? But I think it has an odd charm to it. So I decided to keep it.  
> This is my first attempt at drawing Dr Doom...

**Author's Note:**

> ~✨~  
>   
> ⋆Other sites I'm on are linked in [my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/profile).  
> ⋆If you want to remix/create something inspired by my work feel free (so long as it isn't hateful and doesn't hurt anyone). Show me, I'd Love to see it 💖 Link to my work with AO3 'Inspired by function' if you post it to AO3.  
>   
> ~✨~


End file.
